December with Clint and Natasha
by spottedcumberbitch
Summary: A series of one-shots based on tumblr user horsekiguhoruss's december otp challenge
1. Watching the First Snowfall

The sky was a pale grey colour, with the clouds only letting though the tiniest amount of sunlight. Natasha stood on the balcony, wrapped up in a thick blanket and looking out over the dense forest.

"They say it might snow today," Clint said, sliding the glass door shut with his foot. He handed Natasha one mug of coffee and took a sip from his own.

"Snow is always nice," Natasha said, her eyes still focused on the trees.

Clint snorted. "Nice? Snow is freezing, Natasha. You know I hate the cold."

Natasha smiled and finally moved her eyes from the trees. "I know, but I'm not asking you to strip naked and go sit in the snow Clint. We can stay inside, where it's warm."  
Clint winked at her and Natasha gave him a playful shove.

"Careful," he said, "Don't spill my coffee."

Natasha rolled her eyes and looked up at the sky. "Are you sure they said it was going to snow? I don't think it looks like it."  
"Well we'll just call the weather channel and tell them they're wrong," Clint joked. "The Almighty Black Widow has spoken and she doesn't think it's going to snow, so it obviously isn't."

"Shut up."

"It's bloody cold enough," Clint muttered, rubbing his arms.

"I'm not too cold," Natasha chuckled, putting her coffee down pulling the blanket tighter around her shoulders.

Clint put his cup down and grabbed the blanket with one hand and tugged it. Natasha grabbed it before he could pull it off her and tugged it back. Clint wasn't expecting her to fight back, because he didn't have a strong grip on the blanket and Natasha managed to pull it back over her shoulders before she got too cold.

"That was rude," Natasha said.

Clint crossed his arms and frowned. "Not fair."

Natasha laughed and picked her coffee back up. It was already cold, so she tipped it off the balcony.

"Waste of good coffee." Clint sighed. "Mines cold too. I'm going to go heat it up."  
Natasha nodded and stared up at the sky, wondering when the snow would come. She loved looking out of freshly fallen snow. The world seemed so pure covered in a gentle white blanket.

Clint went back inside, muttering to himself, so that he could put his coffee in the microwave and heat it back up. Natasha hated reheated coffee. It always tasted burnt to her.

A cold wind blew and Natasha shivered, trying to pull the blanket tighter around her, but it was already as tight as it was going to get. Natasha closed her eyes and relaxed for a moment, breathing in the piny scent of the forest and the slowly fading smell of coffee. She loved this little cabin she and Clint had. Far off in the mountains, it was beautiful, quiet and secluded, and it was the perfect place to spend winter. The town was a ten minute drive away, and it only had a population of about 200, which meant that there weren't too many people nosing about in Natasha's life.

Something cold landed on Natasha's cheek and her eyes sprung open. Snow was falling steadily from the clouds. Natasha let out a childish giggle and stuck her tongue out to catch a snowflake.

"And you said it wasn't going to snow," Clint interrupted, coming back out on the balcony.

"Where's your coffee?" Natasha asked, ignoring him.

"It tasted weird reheated." Clint saw Natasha's expression and tried to make up an excuse. "I think it's just that coffee that tastes bad reheated."  
Natasha nodded. "Right."

Clint smiled at her. "The snowflakes make your hair look beautiful," he said softly.  
Natasha smiled back at him and walked closer, wrapping her arms and the blanket around Clint's shoulders. "I thought I'd better do this before you start whinging that you're cold."

Clint chuckled. "Thank you," he breathed, his lips inches from Natasha's.

Then they were kissing as the snow fell around them. When they broke apart, Clint put his arm around Natasha's shoulders and they watched the snow fall.

"I used to do this when I was a kid," Clint said. "My mum and I wouldn't sit by the window for hours and watch the snow fall."

"Oh Hawkeye, you big softy," Natasha teased.

Clint kissed her temple and then rested his cheek on top of her snow covered red hair.

They stood side by side for at least an hour, watching the pure white snow cover the pine forest. They stood until they were both shivering and damp from the snow.

"Let's go inside and get changed, and then we can watch the snow fall from inside, where it's warm," Clint said, trying to lead Natasha back inside.

Instead, Natasha grabbed Clint's face and kissed him again. She couldn't imagine watching the snow fall with anyone else.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like this! :D**


	2. Sharing a Scarf

Natasha glanced at the clock impatiently and tapped her foot. It was five to seven, and their reservation was for seven.

"Come on Clint, we're running late!"

"Someone stole my scarf," Clint said, straightening up.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "You mean you lost it."

"I didn't lose anything."

Clint squatted down again and peered under the bed. "I can't see, it's too dark under there."

"Get the torch," Natasha said irritably.

Clint held his hand out and Natasha groaned, snatching the torch off the bedside table before slamming it into Clint's hand.  
"Ow, Tash," Clint said, clicking it on and shining it under the bed. "There's nothing there."

"You'll just have to go without it," Natasha said, grabbing Clint's arm and pulling him off the floor. "We need to leave now, or we won't make it to the restaurant in time."  
Clint rubbed his neck. "But I need a scarf."

"We can share once we get there," Natasha muttered in an effort to get Clint to get in the car.

Clint chuckled and turned off the torch, chucking it on the bed so he could pull on his coat. He flicked the bedroom light off and Natasha led the way to the front door.  
"Should we leave the front light on so we can see when we get back?" Natasha asked, her hand hovering over the light switch.

"Yeah, otherwise you won't be able to see what you're doing."

Natasha shoved Clint out the door and pulled it shut. She handed him the car keys and locked up the cabin as he started the car so it could warm up. It was still snowing outside, but not too heavily. The snowflakes tickled Natasha's face as she walked to the car.

Inside the car, it was warm and toasty, and Clint was complaining.

"My neck is frozen," he groaned, rubbing it with a gloved hand.  
"Please," Natasha said, "you were out in the cold for a minute."  
"That's enough," Clint retorted, driving down the driveway and out on to the street.

They arrived ten minutes late to the restaurant, but luckily for them it wasn't busy, and the owner hadn't given away their table. The restaurant was small and cosy, with a dining room to eat your main course and a smaller room full of couches to eat your dessert and relax.

Natasha didn't have an entrée, but Clint ate enough for the both of them, and then when the mains came, he devoured his and still said he was hungry. Natasha smiled at Clint as he went on about how restaurant portions were too small. She loved listening to Clint talk, even though sometimes he rambled about the weirdest things.

"Are you done?" Natasha asked. "I want to go to the dessert lounge."

Clint stared at his plate. "We can go in there. I need something else to eat."  
Natasha laughed and took Clint's hand, letting him lead her to a small pink couch. Natasha kicked her shoes off and sat on the couch, snuggled up to Clint.  
"Is your neck still cold?" Natasha giggled as she wound the end of her scarf around Clint's neck.

"Oh thanks," Clint said. "My neck feels much better now."

Even though Clint had been complaining about the cold, he ordered ice-cream for dessert, while Natasha picked a hot fudge cake. Once their desert was done, they got coffee and sat together, the scarf still wrapped around both their necks.

Natasha woke to someone gently shaking her. "Wake up Tash," Clint whispered. "You fell asleep."

Blinking sleepily, Natasha sat up and accidentally pulled the scarf from around Clint's neck.

"What's the time?" she mumbled.

"It's nearly eleven," Clint said, grabbing the scarf and wrapping it back around his neck. "Come on, let's go home."  
They walked to the front counter with the scarf connecting them. It wasn't such a long scarf, so they had to walk ridiculously close together, and Natasha nearly tripped Clint twice.

Clint unwrapped himself so he could drive home, but as soon as they were out of the car he had himself wrapped back up.

"I like being this close to you," Clint murmured in Natasha's ear as she unlocked the front door.

They made their way to the bedroom, where they got changed into their pyjamas. Natasha slipped into bed, completely exhausted, but Clint had one last thing left to do before they went to bed.

"Let's sleep like that," Clint said, dangling the scarf over Natasha's head. He wrapped the scarf around her neck and then slid closer to her so he would fit in the scarf also. Lying down, their foreheads were nearly pressed together.

Clint gave Natasha a gentle kiss, and the two fell asleep, still wrapped in Natasha's scarf.


	3. Offering the Jacket to the Other Person

Even in the cold, the children were still out in the park, ice skating across the frozen pond and having snowball fights. Clint and Natasha walked hand in hand around the park, dodging stray snowballs and watching their breath mist in front of them.

"This is fun, even though it's freezing cold," Clint said, shivering a little.

Natasha smiled. "It's not so bad."  
"Well I'm sorry I don't come from Russia where it's cold all the time," Clint said mockingly.  
He stumbled slightly when Natasha pushed him, but he quickly straightened back up and took Natasha's hand again.

The snow crunched under their heels as they continued walking. Something frozen hit Clint in the back of the head, and he spun around, realising someone had thrown a snowball at him.  
"I'm so sorry mister!" squeaked a little boy. He was so frightened he looked like he was about to pee himself.

Clint laughed and shrugged. "It's ok little dude. Next time spend a little longer aiming."  
The little boy nodded and ran off, his tiny feet kicking up sprays of snow. He reached his group of the friends and the group began to giggle, one boy even pointing over at them.  
"They totally through that snowball at you on purpose," Natasha said with a laugh. "That boy was just pretending to be scared."  
Normally, Clint wouldn't have believed Natasha, but the way those boys were huddled together and laughing and pointing seemed really suspicious.

"Kids," Clint groaned, turning away from the group. Another snowball hit the back of Clint's legs, but he ignored it and kept walking.  
Natasha glanced back once or twice to report to Clint what the little boys were doing. "They've moved off," Natasha murmured. "They've gone to annoy someone else."

Clint snorted. "Good, let them go piss off some other people who won't be as nice as I was."

Natasha pointed to a cart a couple of hundred meters away from them. "What's that?" she asked.

Curious, Clint led her towards the cart. As they neared it, Clint could see that it had _'Hot Churros'_ written across the top.  
"Churros!" Clint said happily, speeding his walk up.  
"Churros?" Natasha sounded confused.

"They're only the greatest things ever. They're donut sticks!"

Natasha frowned. "I'll take your word for it."

They walked to the cart and much to Clint's disappointment there was no one to be seen attending it.

"Maybe they just went to the bathroom or something," Natasha said, looking around to see if she could see anyone.

Clint groaned. He really wanted a churro.  
"I'm so sorry!" came a voice.  
Clint and Natasha turned around to see a man in his mid-fifties running towards them. His cheeks were red from cold and he looked like he was very out of breath.

Puffing, the man stopped in front of them. "I am really sorry," he panted. "I'd gone to find the bathroom because no one was coming to the card."

Clint ignored the smug look that Natasha shot at him.  
The man waddled behind the cart and turned back to Clint with a big smile on his face. "What can I get you?" he asked cheerfully.

"Two please," Clint said, digging clumsily inside his back pocket to extract the money to pay the man.

When the churros were done and payed for, Clint handed one to Natasha and took a bite from the other one. It was so hot he nearly burned himself, but he kept eating. Natasha bit hers nervously, but after her first taste she decided she really liked it and she ate the rest quickly.

"How had I never had one of those before?" Natasha asked, wiping her hands on the napkin before chucking it in the bin.

"I have no idea," Clint chuckled, throwing his napkin in after Natasha's.

They walked along the edge of lake, watching some of the more skilled skaters and trying not to laugh at the people who couldn't skate at all.

"Look out!"

Clint and Natasha turned around, but before they could do anything, a massive German Shepard rammed into Natasha and sent her crashing to the ground.

The dog's owner rushed over and grabbed the big dog by the collar and pulled it off Natasha. Clint helped Natasha up as the owner struggled to reconnect the leash to her unruly dog.

Natasha was covered in snow and shivering uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry," the dog owner said. "You're not hurt are you?"

Natasha's shook her head. "It's fine," she stuttered through chattering teeth. "I'm fine."

The dog owner looked at Natasha nervous and then dragged her monstrous dog away from them. Clint could see how could Natasha was, so he unzipped his top jacket and pulled it off. He inhaled sharply when the cold air hit him, but he didn't stop. He draped the jacket around Natasha's shoulders and then put his arm around her, using his free hand to brush some of the snow out of her hair.

"But you'll g-get cold," Natasha said.

"I don't care, just so long as you're warm," Clint replied. "Now, let's get you home."

* * *

**A/N: I understand that Clint didn't really "offer" her his jacket, but if he had, she would have said no, and he would have given it to her anyway, so there was no point in him asking :)**


	4. Hot Cocoa Together

"Morning, Tash," Clint said as Natasha stumbled into the kitchen.

Blinking sleepily, Natasha sat at the table and rested her head on her hand. "Morning."

Clint washed the last dish in the sink and then took a seat beside Natasha. "Did you sleep ok?" he asked, concerned.

Natasha smiled at Clint's genuine concern for her wellbeing. "I guess so. My back was hurting a little, and that made it a bit hard to get comfortable, but I don't feel so bad this morning."

Clint took Natasha's free hand in his own. "I'm sure my back would hurt too if I'd been knocked over by a giant German Shepard."

Natasha nodded, still embarrassed that she'd been defeated by a dog. Clint had tried consoling her the night before, but Natasha couldn't shake the feeling that she'd been too weak to hold off the dog.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Clint murmured, sounding genuine again. Natasha had never really had anyone in her life that had cared so much about her. It was nice.

"Have you heard anything from the guys?" Natasha asked, referring to the friends they'd left behind in Manhattan.

"Not yet," Clint replied. "But I have a feeling we'll be hearing from them soon. You know Stark's got his heart set on having a big Christmas thing back at the tower."  
Natasha grimaced. She knew it would be fun to begin with, until everyone got drunk and started destroying the place. She hadn't forgotten Stark's birthday party.

Clint noticed her grimace and decided to change the subject. "What do you want for breakfast?" he asked, getting up and going to the cupboard. "There isn't really much in there."

"I wouldn't say no to a cup of cocoa," Natasha said, standing and following Clint to the cupboard.

Clint was rummaging through the various tins and packets in the cupboard. "I know we bought some on our way up here. It's gotta be in here somewhere."

Natasha smiled at Clint's adorable concentrated look. Clint reached deeper into the cupboard, and in the process his elbow knocked a packet of biscuits off the shelf. Natasha's lightning fast reflexes worked well and she caught the biscuits before they hit the ground, but the sudden movement caused a sharp stab of pain to shoot through her back. Natasha let out a cry of pain and suddenly Clint's arms were around her. He took the biscuits from her and placed them back on the shelf.

"Are you alright?" Clint asked.

Natasha nodded and tried to walk away, but her back hurt too much and she gasped again.  
Clint carefully helped Natasha to the couch, but each step was becoming more bearable.

"I think I'm ok now," Natasha said, trying to get back up, but Clint's hands pushed her back down.

"Just stay seated, and I'll make you some cocoa. I don't want you to hurt your back more."

Realising there was no point in arguing, Natasha nodded and got comfortable on the couch, wincing at the slight pain still left in her back.

"Found it!" Clint called, turning from the cupboard holding a can of cocoa powder in one hand and a packet of marshmallows in the other.

Clint boiled the kettle and Natasha watched from the couch as he hummed to himself while making the cocoa. Clint added two spoons of cocoa to each cup, along with three marshmallows.

"Three marshmallows Clint?" Natasha giggled. "Isn't that a bit many?"

"You can never have enough marshmallows," Clint said, turning around to stick his tongue out at Natasha.

He poured the boiling water into the mugs and added the milk. Walking carefully, Clint brought the two cups over to Natasha and handed her one. Natasha took a small sip and felt the delicious cocoa warm her up.

Clint took a seat beside her and drank some of his own. "Do you like it?"

"It's great," Natasha answered, taking another sip. "Thanks Clint."

Clint looked so relieved when Natasha said she liked it, almost as if he'd been expecting her to hate it.

Natasha took another sip and swallowed a melted marshmallow. It felt weird sliding down her throat, but it tasted phenomenal.

Clint put his cup on the coffee table and stood up. "Now I hope you're comfortable, Natasha, because we have to make a Christmas list."

Natasha pulled a face and groaned. Clint came back to the couch with a pen and notebook. "We need to work out presents and food," he said.

"We sound like a married couple," Natasha laughed, drinking more cocoa.

"You owe me this," Clint said. "I made you cocoa."

"Okay," Natasha said, shuffling closer to Clint and ignoring her back. "But we made need a few more cups."

* * *

**A/N: I thought it would be fun to mention Tony's disaster of a birthday party because who doesn't like to remember that :D I hope you guys like Day 4.**


	5. Can't Move the Car from the Driveway

"Tash, get up now!"

Natasha groaned and rolled over, pulling the blankets up over her head. Clint sighed. He'd given Natasha another half an hour to sleep in, yet she still refused to get up. Clint had been ready for over an hour.

"You promised we would go have a look at stuff today."

Natasha groaned again.

Seeing no other way to get Natasha to get up, Clint grabbed the end of the blankets and tugged them off Natasha.

"Clint!" Natasha curled up in a ball and glared at him from the pillow. "It's freezing!"

"Yep. So the sooner you get up and get dressed, the sooner you can get warm."

Natasha grabbed Clint's pillow from beside her head and threw it at him. Clint caught it and then dropped it on top of the blanket which was now piled on the ground. "Is that all you've got?"

"Clint, can I please go back to sleep?" Natasha implored, propping herself up on her elbows.

Clint wasn't going to let her coerce him into letting her go back to sleep. "No. You promised we'd go to the shopping centre, and to the shopping centre we will go."

Natasha muttered something that sounded suspiciously like a curse word and rolled out of the bed. "I'm going to take my time getting ready," she said, shoving Clint as she walked past him to the bathroom.

Clint shook his head. "You'd better not, or I'll drag you down to the shops half naked."

The only answer he got was the bathroom door slamming shut.

True to her promise, it took Natasha 45 minutes before she was ready.

"Are we going to have some coffee before we go?" Natasha asked.

Clint shook his head. "I wasn't planning on it. I thought we could get something while we were out."

"You mean you're trying to bribe me with breakfast," Natasha said. "Fine. Let's go."

It had been snowing all night and was still snowing when they went outside to leave.

"There's snow all over the car!" Natasha complained. "We're going to have to shovel it off before we leave!"

"Better take this shovel then," Clint said, holding out to Natasha one of the shovels from beside the door.

Natasha glared at Clint before snatching the shovel from Clint's hand and stomping over to the car.

The two worked tirelessly for half an hour shovelling the snow, getting cold and out of breath while doing so.

"I hate you for this Clint," Natasha said, leaning on her shovel. "I can't feel my toes."

"I didn't know we'd have to shovel snow off the car before we could leave. Stop acting like I did this on purpose. Plus we're nearly done."

"What is that under the wheels?" Natasha asked, squatting down to have a look. "It looks like ice."

"Well then it probably is. It doesn't matter. Put the shovels over there and we'll get going."

Natasha grabbed the shovels and took them back over to the door as Clint climbed inside the car and started it up. The heat came on and Clint warmed his frozen hands in front of it. Natasha got in and sighed at the warmth of the car.

"This is so much better," Natasha said, leaning back on her chair and closing her eyes.  
"Put on your seat belt so we can get a move on," Clint scolded, putting the car in reserved.

Natasha opened her eyes and turned her head so she could look at Clint. She pulled a face and rolled her eyes as she clipped in her seat belt.

Clint drove the car down the driveway, constantly checking the back window as he reserved down. When they were nearly at the bottom of the driveway, the car stopped suddenly and would not go any further.

"What's going on?" Natasha asked.

Clint frowned, driving the car back up the driveway before unclipping his seatbelt and jumping out of the car.

Immediately he saw where the car had hit. A pile of snow had hardened overnight and had created a barrier of sorts.

Natasha was now out of the car and was staring at Clint.

"Well are you going to help me or not?" he asked, annoyed.

"Calm down," Natasha said, walking over to him as he started to kick at the snowy barrier. It was so hard that it hurt Clint's feet to kick at it.

"That's not going to work," Natasha said, putting her hand on Clint's shoulder gently.

"Then we'll melt it," Clint said, placing his gloved hands on the snow, hoping the heat would begin to melt it.

"That's not going to work either." Natasha pulled Clint's arm until he stood up. "We'll have to leave it for another day."

"What if the snow isn't gone by tomorrow? Or another day?" Clint asked, folding his arms.

"Then we'll get a damn blow torch or something and melt the snow. But let's just leave it for today."

"I bet you're happy," Clint said, walking beside Natasha as they returned to the car.

"I'm never happy when you aren't," Natasha said gently, sliding into the car.

Clint instantly felt bad about his childish behaviour. "Sorry, Tash," he said.

"It doesn't matter." Natasha touched Clint's hand gently as he drove the car back up the driveway. "Let's go back inside and get back into bed."

Clint smiled. "Oh, alright. You get what you want."


	6. Lazy Day on the Couch Together

Natasha rolled over, slowly feeling the sleep cloud lift off her brain. She opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. She was so tired, so what the hell was she doing up so early?

"Oh you've finally woken, Sleeping Beauty." Clint's voice sounded cheerful and at ease.

Natasha rolled over to face the door and looked at Clint. "Sorry I don't wake up at the crack of dawn like some birds."

"Ha ha," Clint said sarcastically.

"Anyway," Natasha yawned, rolling away from Clint, "It's too early for me to get up, so I'm going to go back to sleep now."

"Too early?" Clint scoffed. "For God's sake Natasha, it's quarter to twelve."

Natasha sat up. "It's when?"

"You heard me. I gave up hope of us actually doing something today about 3 hours ago. So get up and let's see what movies we bought with us." With a look that called Natasha a dumb arse, Clint turned and walked away.

"Fine!" Natasha called after Clint's retreating form. Natasha realised that from where she was sitting, she could see Clint walk all the way to the kitchen, so she took a moment to admire the view before she finally got out of bed.

Deciding that she wanted to leave her pyjamas on, Natasha went into the bathroom and brushed her hair, cleaned her teeth and washed her face. Natasha could tell that it was colder out in the kitchen, so rather than hunting for her robe, which was hidden somewhere in the bottom of her suitcase as she hadn't bothered to unpack yet, she pulled the blanket from the bed and wrapped it around her shoulders. She always thought it was funny how mad doing that made Clint.

Padding out into the kitchen, Natasha could smell fried chicken, and she wondered what Clint was up to.

"You pulled the damn blanket off the bed again?" Clint said as soon as he saw Natasha.

"It's comfortable and warm."

"I'm sure your robe would be as warm and comfortable if you took the time to find it."

Natasha ignored him. "Are you making lunch?"

"Yes, I've been working rather hard." Clint said, removing a plate of chicken from the microwave.

Natasha glanced at it suspiciously. "Isn't that leftovers from last night?"

"Shut up Natasha."

Natasha laughed.

"I made the salad," Clint said defensively.

"Ok, ok," Natasha chuckled, patting Clint on the back gently.

Clint put two pieces of chicken on his plate and one on Natasha's, before spooning the salad on.

"Have you decided what movie we're watching?" Natasha asked, rummaging in the cutlery draw for some knives and forks.

"I was thinking the Notebook."

"How about no. You know I hate that movie." Natasha slammed Clint's cutlery on to the bench beside his plate, narrowly missing his hand.

"Woah. Ok, sorry. No sappy romance movies." Clint shot a shy look at Natasha before quickly grabbing his cutlery and plate.

"Let's watch something funny," Natasha suggested, picking up her plate and taking it into the lounge.

"Like what?"

Natasha put her plate on the coffee table and sat down by the pile of DVD's, alphabetically ordered. Sometimes Natasha wondered how Clint found the time to be so organised. Her eyes scanned the DVD's in reverse order, and she found nothing that she felt like watching.

"Have you picked something yet?" Clint piped up from the couch, his voice muffled by the chicken he was chomping on.

Natasha's eyes locked on the movie she wanted. "I have," she said, pulling the DVD from the pile carefully, hoping that the rest of the DVD's wouldn't avalanche and create a giant mess that Clint would insist on cleaning. "Anchorman."

Clint nodded. "Good choice."

Natasha put the DVD and then went back to the couch and ate her own food. She'd forgotten how funny the movie was. She normally didn't have time to sit and watch movies, so she enjoyed the time she spent with Clint twice as much.

At some point during the movie, both Clint and Natasha fell asleep, and when they woke the movie was starting again after being left on the menu screen for too long.

"How the hell did you fall asleep again?" Clint asked, pushing Natasha's legs off his own so he could stretch. "You'd only been awake for 20 minutes or so."  
"I told you I was tired." Natasha yawned and ran her hand through her hair which was, amazingly, not ridiculously knotty like it usually was when she woke up.

"Good thing we were just having a lazy day, huh?" Clint asked, standing and collecting the dishes from their lunch.

"I'll put on another movie," Natasha said. "You can get beer."

"It's three o'clock."

"Sorry, did you say beer o'clock?" Natasha asked, cupping her hand to ear. She jumped off the couch and squatted by the DVD's.

"Do you want to watch Batman?" Natasha called to Clint in the kitchen.

"Which one?"

"Begins."

"All right."

Clint came back, clutching two beers. He handed one to Natasha and settled himself on the couch again. Once the DVD started loading, Natasha went to the couch and stretched out over it. Clint groaned when Natasha put her legs on him, but she told him to grow up and get over it, and he soon shut up.

For some reason Natasha couldn't quite grasp, Clint thought Christian Bale's Batman voice was hilarious, and he laughed every single time Batman spoke. Even though it made no sense to Natasha, she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**A/N: I apologise for the late uploading of this. Thursday night was not a good night for me, and I really didn't have the drive to write anything. Day Seven and Eight should be up tonight, or early tomorrow morning. Thanks for putting up with me guys 3**


	7. Clint Catches a Cold

It felt like someone was playing the drums loudly and badly inside Clint's head. He hadn't had a wink of sleep since he'd woken at 2am with a sore throat and a runny nose. He could feel an irritating tightness building in his chest and knew that soon he'd be coughing. Clint was so annoyed with himself. He took so many precautions to ensure he didn't get sick. Huge vitamin tablets and 'immune strengthening' tonics that tasted like boiled vegetables were just two of the gross things he had to swallow every day or every second day, and here he was, sick.

A sudden bought of nausea made Clint, despite the pounding in his head, jump up and run to the bathroom to throw up his dinner from the night before.

After washing his mouth out and splashing some cold water on his face, Clint walked back out into the bedroom massaging his temples and trying to alleviate some of the pain in his head. He contemplated going to get some ibuprofen, but the kitchen felt like it was miles away and he didn't have the will to walk out there.

Much to Clint's surprise, Natasha was sitting up and rubbing her eyes, her red hair sticking up at ridiculous angles like it usually did when she woke up in the morning.

"Hey, are you alright?" Natasha asked worriedly.

Clint slid back into bed and laid back, hoping that closing his eyes would help ease the pain in his head. "Yeah, I'm fine Tash."

Natasha's hand was deliciously cool on Clint's burning forehead.

"You're on fire Clint. You aren't fine."

"It's just a little cold. I can sleep it off," Clint mumbled, rolling over and desperately hoping that sleep would claim him.

Natasha sighed. "I'll bet you haven't slept all night. That's why you were tossing and turning. Clint, you should have woken me so I could help!"

Clint groaned.

Natasha threw back the covers and jumped out of bed. Clint could hear her walking but he wasn't sure where she was going. He opened his eyes a tiny bit and saw her standing in front of him.

"Do you feel cold or hot?" Natasha asked with a frown.

"Huh?"

"Hot or cold?"

Clint hadn't really been thinking about whether he was cold or not, but now that Natasha had asked he realised that he was freezing.

"I'm cold," Clint muttered, drawing the blankets tighter around himself.

"No no no," Natasha said, grabbing the heavy blanket off Clint and pulling it down to the end of the bed. She ignored Clint's protests and pulled the second blanket down as well, leaving Clint only covered by the sheet.

"What are you doing?" Clint asked, shivering.

"I remember someone telling me that if you're sick and you feel cold, you can't let yourself crawl under thirty thousand blankets to get warm. And vice versa. If you feel hot, you can't sit in a freezer for six hours so you can cool off."

"I only wanted two blankets," Clint grumbled. "Not thirty thousand."

Natasha walked away, returning minutes later with a glass of water and a container of pain killers.

"Take two and have a rest while I have a quick shower. Then I'll run down to the store and get some cough medicine and some kind of soup."

"Tash, you don't have to." But Natasha was already taking off her pyjamas and going into the bathroom.

In the time it took Natasha to have a shower, Clint drifted into a restless sleep, only to be woken not long after as the coughing started. It felt like Clint's body was trying to make him cough up a lung or something.

"I knew you'd start coughing soon," Natasha said, walking out of the bathroom towelling her hair off. "You sounded all croaky."

Clint groaned in response and starting coughing some more.

Natasha sighed sympathetically. "I'll be back soon," she said, leaning down and kissing Clint's forehead.

"You should try and have a shower while I'm out. A shower makes everyone feel better."

Clint nodded, realising that the pain in his head and diminished significantly.

Clint stood in the shower for a good 20 minutes, letting the hot water run down his back. Natasha was right when she said that showers made you feel better. He was drying off and putting fresh pyjamas on when Natasha got home.

Clint followed Natasha out into the kitchen and sat at the table while she poured him some cough medicine.

Handing Clint the measuring cup she said, "Take that and then go lay on the couch. I'll make you some soup and then you can try and rest. That medicine will make you sleepy."

Clint downed the foul tasting stuff and then staggered out to the couch where he laid down. Natasha appeared two seconds later holding a pillow, which she slid under Clint's head. Clint smiled slightly and closed his eyes.

He drifted off for a bit, not being bothered too much by his bouts of coughing. When he properly awoke, Natasha was standing beside him holding a bowl of chicken soup. Clint reckoned he'd never smelled anything so good.

"Sit up you big baby and let me feed you some soup," Natasha said, plonking herself down next to him once he'd moved.

Clint refused to let Natasha spoon feed him, and she eventually gave up trying and let him feed himself. Once he'd finished the soup, Clint laid back down, this time with his head on Natasha's leg. Natasha flicked the TV on and Clint fell asleep with Natasha's hand stroking his hair.

* * *

**A/N: Guys I'm working on getting these up to date. Sorry for the wait, but I should have them all fixed by tomorrow!**

**Thanks for putting up with me, and thanks for all the lovely reviews. You guys are the best! **


	8. Shovelling Snow

Clint woke the next morning feeling much better. Natasha had taken such good care of him that it felt like he hadn't been sick at all.

_Everyone gets sick in winter, _Clint told himself as he threw back the covers. He was grateful he'd only picked up a 24 hour bug.

"Ugh Clint what are you doing?" Natasha mumbled beside him.

"I'm waking up cheerful and well," Clint said with a big smile directed towards Natasha.

Natasha rolled over. "I'm glad that you're a healthy bird Clint, I really am, but I want to sleep in like I didn't get to yesterday."

"Nope, no chance of that," Clint said, pulling the blankets off Natasha too. "We're getting up early today."

Natasha groaned. "We get up early every day. We're supposed to be on holiday."

Clint chuckled. "Too bad. We need to do stuff."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

Clint reached beside him and picked up the care booklet that lived in the cabin, detailing everything a person would need to do to ensure that the cabin was always in complete working condition. He flipped to the second page and read to Natasha: "Every 5 days you need to shovel the snow away from the heating and electricity systems or they may freeze up and stop working."

Natasha groaned again.

"We've been here for over a week and we still haven't done that, so we need to get on it, before we lose heat and electricity."

"Doesn't the electricity make the heat?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter how much electricity we have if the heating system won't work, so get out of bed!"

It took Natasha another ten minutes just to get out of bed, and then she fussed around in the kitchen making breakfast, taking 25 minutes to make some toast and a coffee.

"At least it's stopped snowing," Natasha commented as she drained the last of her coffee. "We won't be shovelling without effect."

"So you've finally accepted that we need to shovel snow?"

Natasha scoffed. "Like you'd let me not accept it."

Clint nodded.

Natasha stalked off to get dressed, while Clint sat at the table waiting for her. While Natasha had been making breakfast, he got dressed, hoping that it would prompt Natasha to move fast, but that hadn't happened.

When Natasha came out of the bedroom, Clint handed her her big warm jacket and headed out the front door without saying anything to her. He didn't want to help her procrastinate more.

Outside, it was freezing. Clint's breath misted in front of him and he shivered, glad the snow had stopped.

"God I think I'm frozen already," Natasha complained as she took a shovel from Clint and followed him around to the back of the cabin. They stopped in front of where they thought the heating and electricity was, but they couldn't tell because there was so much snow.

"Are you sure this is where it is?" Natasha asked, her cheeks red from cold. "I don't want to start shovelling snow only to find out we're digging in the wrong damn place."

"From what I remember-"

"How do you know you're remembering correctly?"

Clint sighed. "Fine. I'll start shovelling here and you can watch until I either find the systems or I realise nothing is there."

Natasha seemed pleased, and leaned on her shovel as Clint started shovelling the snow away from the cabin. Before long, he hit something and fist pumped when he realised it was the heating system.

"Did you seriously just fist pump?" Natasha asked, disbelieving.

"I was excited."

"Why? Because now I have to shovel too?"

"Why else?"

Together, it took them an hour and a half to dig out both the heating and the electricity systems properly. Clint knew from experience that if they'd dug them out sooner, it probably wouldn't have taken them quite as long.

Natasha leaned on the outside wall of the cabin and sighed. "I am glad that's over."

"Me too," Clint agreed, sitting down on the snow. It felt like his butt was freezing off, but shovelling the snow had made both of them hot and sweaty, so a bit of cool was welcome.

"Isn't it freezing sitting down there?" Natasha asked, abandoning her leaning on the wall and walking over to Clint.

Clint shrugged. "I don't know. You tell me."

Clint grabbed Natasha's hand and pulled her down the ground before pushing her into the pile of snow they'd just shovelled.

"You arse, Clint Barton," Natasha said, sitting up and brushing the snow from her hair.

"You know it," Clint said, jumping up and grabbing his shovel. He dug his shovel into the snow beside Natasha and then tipped the snow onto Natasha.

Natasha stood up and marched over to her own shovel, sticking it into the snow and then flinging it at Clint.

Clint mockingly fell to the ground, clutching at his leg where the show had hit it. "Ah, Natasha, you've killed me."

Natasha made a weird noise as she tried to choke back her laughter.

"How about some snow angels?" Clint asked, lying flat and patting the ground beside him. He started to do star jump movements as Natasha came over and lay beside him, mimicking his movements.

"How did I let myself get coerced into this?" Natasha asked with a laugh. "It was supposed to be snow shovelling."

"We shovelled snow away from the cabin like I said we had to."

"Yeah, and then we shovelled snow onto each other."

"I see absolutely nothing wrong with that," Clint said, turning his head to face Natasha.

She smiled back at him. "You're right. There's nothing wrong with that."

* * *

**A/N: I seem to be on fire tonight with my writing guys! Here's day eight in all it's glory, only one day late. I'm about to start day nine, so it should be up soon, and then I'll be caught up!**

**Weeeee!**


	9. Ice Skating

"I don't know if this is such a good idea," Clint said shakily, standing by the edge of the pond.

Natasha smiled at his terrified expression. "It's perfectly safe," she said, skating in a perfect circle. "See? I didn't hurt myself."  
Somewhere across the lake, a small child began to wail in pain and Clint's face paled.

"That kid sure sounds like they hurt themselves."

"Oh come on Clint. That's a child. You're a grown up for crying out loud."

Clint pulled a face and stepped out onto the ice, wobbling. Natasha skated over to him and took his arm to steady him.

"I don't like this one little bit," Clint whispered.

Natasha felt bad for him, but she wasn't going to let him worm his way out of it. He'd promised to try and learn, and if Natasha had anything to say about it, he would learn, and by the end of today he'd be flying around on the ice like he'd been doing it all his life.

Trying to make Clint feel better, Natasha decided to share something with him about her past. She didn't normally do stuff like that, but for Clint she would make an exception.

"When I started ice skating, I was terrified too. I'd seen people fall and hurt themselves in all kinds of ways, but I still pushed myself because it was something I wanted to do. I know you can do this Clint."

Clint looked at Natasha. "You pushed yourself even though you were scared." Clint took a deep breath. "I can do that too."

Natasha smiled at Clint, who was looking much calmer now. Some of the colour had returned to his face and his breathing was slowing. She felt a twinge of guilt. She'd actually lied to Clint about pushing herself. She hadn't pushed herself. She hadn't even wanted to learn how to ice skate. Ballet on its own would have been plenty for her. But her trainer had pushed her, threatening her with punishment and worse pain if she didn't do it. But Natasha saw no need to tell Clint that, so she decided to stick with her lie to make him feel more confident.

"Can I let go now?" Natasha asked.

Clint nodded determinedly. Slowly, Natasha moved her hands from his arm and skated backwards slowly.

Natasha tried to remember what her instructor had taught her all those years ago. After the first couple of months, skating had become so natural to Natasha that she forgot what she had to learn to start with, but with a bit of concentration she pulled the most important things she could think of out of her mind.

"Clint, you need to relax," Natasha said, noting how stiff Clint's shoulders and back looked. "It's going to be harder for you to skate if you're too tense."

Clint scratched his head. "Right," he muttered, taking another deep breath and shuddering a little. He didn't relax much, Natasha could see, but she figured she should probably be happy with what he did do.

"Bend your knees a little, and then you should be able to glide forward."

It took Clint most of the day to learn how to skate properly, and he fell over at least twenty times, but he didn't let himself give up.

The sun was slowly going down when Clint managed to do one lap of the lake without falling over once. There was hardly anyone left on the lake, which might have helped him a little. Everyone moved, so he really didn't have to weave around people. But all the same, Natasha was proud of how far he'd come in one day. Natasha had kept her tricks to a minimum today. She hadn't wanted Clint to think she was showing off or rubbing it in, so she merely skated beside him as he practised.

"I think I'm doing well," Clint said, skating in a shaky circle before flailing suddenly and falling over, landing heavily on his butt.

Natasha flinched and skated over to him, holding out a hand to help him up. "You right?" she asked.

Clint winced as he got to his feet. "I don't think my butt can take much more."

Natasha stifled a giggle and shrugged. "Well let's go home then. I'm hungry and tired."

"I think I'm going to have to sleep on my side tonight," Clint groaned as they stumbled off the ice and towards the car.

"Oh don't be such a big baby," Natasha laughed, digging the car keys out of her back pocket. She unlocked the car and opened the back door to grab her other shoes so she could change them. "If your butt hurts so bad, you can walk back to the cabin."

Clint straightened up. "You know what, I've decided it doesn't hurt that much."

Natasha laughed. "Good. Now get in and let's go."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I realise this is waaaaaaaaaaaay behind. I'm sorry. I'm trying to catch up.**

**I hope you guys like a little bit of Natasha's history. Its not canon but eh.**

**Hope you guys like it ~**


	10. Building Snowmen

Natasha let out a screech as Clint dumped the snow on her head. Clint thought the look on her face was hilarious, and he laughed so hard he felt like he was going to explode.

"What the hell Clint!?" Natasha glared at Clint from the bed. "You bought snow inside the house?!"

Clint wiped his eyes and tried to breathe, but the sight of the snow melting in Natasha's hair set him off again and he started laughing uncontrollably.

"I will kill you," Natasha said in a deathly quiet voice.

Clint finally managed to stop himself from laughing. "Sorry Tasha."

"No, don't 'Tasha' me, jerk. Why the hell did you bring snow inside?"

Clint grinned. "Because it snowed last night! And now there's enough snow for us to make snowmen. So get out of bed and let's go."

"Well it's not exactly like I have to wake up, is it?" Natasha asked irritably. "Some dick dumped snow on my head."

Clint shrugged.

"Damn it Clint, it's melting in the bed!"

"It will dry by tonight. Come on Tasha, I want to build a snowman!"

Natasha glared at Clint again. "I swear you're a five year old."

Clint nodded. "I really am that cute, aren't I?"

Dodging the pillow that Natasha threw at him, Clint walked out of the bedroom and grabbed his coat. He wasn't going to wait for Natasha this time. She always seemed to take the most time when she knew that Clint was impatiently waiting for her, so maybe if he started without her, she'd get her shit together quicker.

For once, Clint was right about Natasha. By going out and starting the bottom of his snowman, he had made Natasha hurry for the first time since they'd come out to the cabin.

"You started without me?" Natasha asked breathlessly as she came out of the house.

"Well I know how long you take to get ready, and I really wanted to build a snowman."

Natasha glared at him. "I'm going to make my own and you can get stuffed, Clint Barton."

Clint laughed and shrugged. "Fine. Mine will be better anyway."

Natasha laughed sarcastically. "Oh really? You're on."

Clint winked at Natasha and started gathering more snow for the bottom sphere of his snowman.

When he was finally finished shaping the bottom, Clint glanced over at Natasha's. She had already finished the bottom and was already working on the middle. With a smirk, she looked over at him.

"Wow, taking your time, hey Barton?" Natasha laughed and turned back to her snowman.

Clint scowled at her and vowed to work faster on his snowman. He had the middle sphere completed in no time and was starting on the head when he had another quick look at Natasha's. She was still going and Clint felt a rush of triumph, knowing he was ahead of her. He felt like an idiot, but he didn't care.

Clint stacked the head on top of his snowman and turned to Natasha, a big grin on his face, thinking he'd won the race that they'd never agreed on, only to see that Natasha had finished hers too, and had even added a face.

"I win the race," Natasha said, not even turning from her snowman to look at Clint. She pulled her scarf off and draped it around the snowman. "I present to you, Clint Barton, the shit head snowman."

Clint rolled his eyes. "You're so funny," he said sarcastically. "It doesn't even look like me."

Natasha nodded. "Ok, it doesn't look like you, but it sounds like you."

Clint frowned as Natasha walked around her snowman and ducked down. "Gosh I love arrows," she said, in a deep voice that was obviously supposed to be an impression of him.

"Wow Tasha, you've totally captured my essence with that voice."

Natasha stood up. "I thought it sounded like you."

"I have never said 'Gosh I love arrows' ever in my life."

"Yes you have. You said it just now."

"Ha. Ha."

Natasha gestured to Clint's snowman. "And what's your snowman called?"

"I'm not done yet," Clint said, waving his hand.

Clint poked two eyes into the head of his snowman and then tried to draw a line for a mouth. It didn't work very well, but he didn't care.

Crouching down, he scooped some snow off the ground and packed it onto the back of the bottom sphere of the snowman, until there was a substantial lump on the back. Then he scooped more up and packed it on the front of the snowman's second sphere.

"What are you doing?" Natasha asked.

Clint stepped back from his snowman. "It's you."

Natasha stared at him with her mouth open. "What?"

Clint grinned.

"You can't make snow boobs and then say its me."

"I didn't," Clint said, pulling Natasha around. He pointed at the lump on the back. "See, it's even got the booty."

Natasha shot a death glare at Clint. He only grinned harder.

"You're an idiot."

"An attractive idiot."

"If you say so, Arrow boy."

Clint frowned. "Arrow boy?"

Natasha started back for the house. "You heard me."

Clint laughed. "Ok then, Booty girl."

Natasha turned around and glared at him. She walked back over to him and shoved him hard. Clint tripped back and landed on his Natasha snowman, and half the thing fell over.

Natasha's hand flew to her mouth. "Clint, I'm so sorry!"

Clint picked himself up and walked closer to Natasha. She backed away until she hit her snowman, and then Clint didn't have to shove very hard for her to fall back into her snowman and knock it over too.

Natasha lay on the ground for a minute, laughing. "What a waste of time," she said, holding her arms up so that Clint could pull her from the ground.

"Oh well," Clint said, wrapping his arm around Natasha's shoulders. "At least we did something fun together."

* * *

**A/N: I have been looking for an excuse to make Clint say 'Gosh I love arrows' for about a thousand years.**


	11. Sitting In A Coffee Shop

"This place looks nice," Natasha said, pointing to a little coffee shop, desperate to find somewhere warm.

"'Porky's Coffee?'" Clint said sceptically, squinting at the sign on the wall.

"What's wrong with that name?" Natasha asked.

"I wonder if the owner has like a pig nose or something," Clint said, using this thumb to push up on his nose and give himself a pigs nose.

Natasha rolled her eyes and rubbed her arms. The wind was picking up and she was starting to get very cold outside. She needed Clint to make a decision so she could get warm again.

Clint was still peering suspiciously at the sign, muttering to himself.

"Are you going to pick or what?"

Clint waved his hand at Natasha's question and continued to mutter. Natasha narrowed her eyes when she noticed that Clint was smirking slightly. The dick was doing it on purpose. Shoving past him, Natasha pushed open the door to the coffee shop and walked inside. The door tinkled a second time as Clint came in laughing with a big smile on his face.

A waitress looked up as they entered and smiled. "Just take a seat and I'll be with you shortly."

Natasha looked around the coffee shop, marvelling at how different it looked inside compared to outside. If you hadn't bothered to come in, you would have thought it was a dingy little place with a few dirty tables and grimy floors. But the reality was the complete opposite. The coffee shop was huge, light and one of the cleanest places Natasha had ever seen. There were adorable little circle and square tables placed in the centre of the room, while booths lined three out of four walls, the fourth being occupied by the counter. Each table had tinsel wrapped around the legs and the booths had the tinsel draped on the backs.

"It's so cute," Natasha said, mesmerized by the adorable coffee shop.

"It's still called 'Porky's Coffee'," Clint muttered, eyeing the tables and decorations like they were dangerous enemies or something equally ridiculous.

Natasha found the booth she wanted, one at the back with a view out the window. Giving Clint a shove as she walked past him, Natasha made her way over to the booth and took a seat. The air smelled like vanilla and ground coffee with a touch of cinnamon. It smelled like Christmas.

Clint slowly made his way over as well, taking as much time as was humanly possible. He plonked himself down across from Natasha and picked up both menus. He handed one to Natasha, which she took, and then Clint read one himself.

"What are you going to get?" Clint asked, not looking up from his menu.

Natasha shrugged, skipping over the cold drinks section and looking for the hot coffee section. "I have no idea. Something hot because I'm freezing."

Clint nodded. "I was thinking the _Icy Chocolate Chiller_."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Ok, you can have that, and you can freeze. Are you getting food?"

Clint scoffed. "Duh."

Stifling a giggle, Natasha decided on what she wanted, just in time for the waitress to come over.

"What can I get you folks?" she asked, pulling her pad from her apron and poising the pen just off the paper.

"I'll get a caramel latte and a chocolate muffin please," Natasha said, closing her menu and placing on top of the one Clint had casually discarded.

"And I'll have a hot chocolate and a piece of strawberry cheesecake thanks," Clint said.

The waitress nodded as she jotted down their order. "I'll bring that out to you as soon as it's ready."

It didn't take very long for their coffees to be ready, seeing as there were only seven other people in the shop, most of which already had their drinks.

They had warmed Natasha's chocolate muffin for her, and when she pulled it apart the steam rose, bringing with it a delicious chocolaty smell.

Clint took a sip of his drink, giving himself a ridiculous frothy moustache. Natasha grinned at him and he grabbed a napkin off the table and wiped it off.

"Don't laugh at me."

"I wasn't laughing," Natasha said, taking a bite of her muffin.

Clint grunted and Natasha turned her attention out the window, watching the snow that had started to fall again. It looked so peaceful."

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Clint asked, bringing Natasha back to Earth.

"Nothing," Natasha said, drinking her latte.

"You're so boring," Clint said. "You don't want to do anything."

"Damn right I don't. I like to sleep."

"Oh fine then," Clint sighed. "We'll stay home and be boring."

Natasha grinned. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

**A/N: Every time I try to catch up on this I just fall further behind and I am sorry. I'm trying.**


	12. Snowball Fight

"Do we need to check the snow around the heater and electricity today?" Natasha asked as she bit into her crumpet.

Clint grabbed his toast as it popped up and chucked it on the plate so he could grab the jam and a knife. "I'm not sure. I don't think so. But we can always go out and look."

Natasha groaned and took a big sip from her tea. "I'm so sick of going out into the snow."

Clint frowned. "I thought you liked the snow?" Clint grabbed his toast and took a seat across from Natasha.

Natasha sighed. "I do, but not when I go out into every single day. I like to watch it fall from inside the house where it's warm and dry."

Clint chuckled. "You're such a girl."

Natasha shot him a dark look. "Really? You're going to play gender card? Have you forgotten everything we've done together?"

Clint shook his head. "Of course not. I just find it funny you can do all that stuff but you still hate the outdoors."

"I never said I hated the outdoors. I just don't particularly like being in the wet, cold snow for hours on end, every single day."

Clint finished the last of his toast and nodded. He drained his forgotten, lukewarm coffee in one long gulp and then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You wanna go put your coat on so we can go check this snow situation out?"

Pushing her chair back from the table, Natasha groaned. "Not particularly, but we should probably get it out of the way early, so that I can spend the rest of the day doing nothing."

Clint chuckled and gathered Natasha's breakfast dishes with his own and deposited them in the sink. He ran the hot water as Natasha went into the bedroom to get her coat and gloves.

Clint washed the dishes slowly, enjoying the warmth from the water. He wasn't looking forward to going out into the snow either, but he knew it had to be done. And Natasha was right; if they got it over and done with, they could come back inside and spend the rest of the day watching movies.

Natasha came back into the kitchen wearing her coat and one of Clint's beanies.

"I'm going to try to keep my hair somewhat dry this time," Natasha said, patting the top of her head.

"Yeah, it does go a bit frizzy when it gets wet, doesn't it?"

Natasha glared at Clint and he instantly regretted saying something.

Clint choked on the words to apologize before taking the coward's way out and brushing past Natasha to head for the door.

Natasha followed him, huffing and puffing, obviously very annoyed about Clint's comment. Clint made a mental note to buy her some chocolates the next time they went into town.

The cold wind hit Clint like a brick when he pushed open the front door. It had to be the coldest day since they'd been up at the cabin. Clint's breath misted in front of him as he pulled the cabin door closed to keep the cold from getting in.

"Should we take the shovels?" Natasha asked through chattering teeth.

Clint shook his head. "We're only going to shovel the snow if it's really bad, and I don't think it will be. So we're just going to check and then go back inside."

Natasha nodded, looking relieved, and followed Clint as he walked around to the back of the cabin.

"Did we have to pick such a cold day?" Natasha asked as Clint squatted down to check around the heating system.

"I didn't know it was going to be so cold," Clint replied, brushing now off his hands, deciding that they could leave the snow around the electricity and heating systems.

Clint flinched as a snowball hit him in the back of the head and exploded. He turned around to see Natasha grinning at him, holding another snowball.

"Let's see how frizzy your hair goes when it's wet."

Clint shrugged. "I guess I deserved that."

Natasha nodded. "And this one." With that, Natasha threw another snowball at him. It hit him in the chest with such force that Clint stumbled backwards and nearly fell over.

"We can fight if you want," Clint laughed, stooping down to the ground to scoop up some snow. He packed the snow into a wonky ball while running from Natasha's other snowballs. He awkwardly threw the snowball, and watched as it sailed towards Natasha, barely grazing the top of her head.

"Nice try, Barton!"

Clint growled and grabbed more snow, managing to make two snowballs as Natasha stopped to make some more of her own. He threw both, one hitting Natasha's arm and the second hitting her on the top of her head and knocking off her beanie. Natasha threw the ones she had made all at the same time, and each one hit Clint, knocking him off his feet into the snow.

"Do you surrender?" Natasha asked, walking over to where Clint lay in the snow. She dangled a snowball threateningly over his face.

"Yes, ok, I surrender. And your hair doesn't go frizzy when it's wet!"


End file.
